The Goblets New Competitors
by Dimension Crosser
Summary: Dumbledore invites his old friend Ozpin to the tri-wizard tournament, in exchange for protection, of course. Watch as teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY take Hogwarts by storm. Cannon pairings only.
1. The Fourth School

**Hey! This will be a little series for when I'm not writing my other fanfics. Updates will be random. Let's see how Hogwarts handles our favorite team. GO RWBY!**

Harry's POV

They were all waiting for the visiting schools to arrive. "Up there!" Harry looked to where the hufflepuff kid was pointing. The gryffindor marveled at the pegasi pulling the carriage.

"Down there, in the water." Harry saw in the lake, a small wooden circle with a man in it. Then it started to rise, as an entire ship raised from the water.

"The hell?!" The boy looked at where the confusion was coming from. He looked out the window to see a giant plane, unlike any he had seen before, start to dock at Hogwarts.

"What was that about?" A confused (maybe) George asked.

"No idea." (maybe) Fred responded. "A third school?"

"That has to be it." Hermione jumped in. "But that was muggle technology, how can that even work in Hogwarts?"

"Counter enchantments?" Harry offered.

"That could be," Hermione considered "but what wizarding school wants muggle technology?"

"I don't know," Ron butted in, "but that was way cooler than my dad's flying car." The flamboyant red head started drifting off into space. "Ahh, the memories." Harry and Ron laughed and Hermione gave them a glare, most likely thinking of how stupid their actions were.

"We better get to the cafeteria for the sorting." Harry concluded. The others nodded and they ran off into the sorting.

Ron's POV

The sorting was over and the the golden trio were chatting amongst their friends. Dumble slammed down on his podium to get all of our attention. The headmaster explained the tri-wizard tournament, but it got very confusing near the end. "There will be a fourth school competing this year!"

There was a mumble of confusion in the crowd of students, mostly "then why is it called the tri-wizard tournament?"

"Quit!" The hall went dead silent. "Thank you. There will only be a fourth school because this is the grand reopening of the tournament. Now may I welcome, the lovely ladies, of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime!"

The doors opened and out walked dozens of beautiful girls! Hermione wacked Ron in the shoulder when he realised he was drooling. When Ron wiped his mouth on his robe sleeves, he saw what must have been Beauxbatons headmistress. "Blimey, she's bigger than Hagrid!" The Weasley exclaimed. Ron and Harry clapped hard at the end of the performance.

Dumbledore quited everyone down. "And now, please greet our friends from the north, the proud sons of Durmstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff!" This time when the doors opened, out came two straight lines of men, carrying hard, wooden staffs. Every time they pounded them on the floor it left scorch marks. Soon enough, they ditched the staffs and ran up to the stage. They did some cool flips and one of them even made a bird out of fire.

Then Ron saw something that nearly got him a change of pants. "Blimey it's him, Viktor Krum!" His hero was going to his school! Ron nearly collapsed on the spot. Igor and Dumbledore embraced each other.

"And now, for our last school, one made for specially trained aurors. They have very strange abilities and weapons unlike any you have seen before. Our future protectors, Beacon acedemy of aurors and their headmaster Ozpin as well as a teacher from the academy, Professor Oobleck!"

Now Ron was confused. "Why didn't he say his first name? And what's up with all the weird ones?" Harry and Hermione both shrugged, eager to see the new students. Out walked two teachers, one had white hair and the other had… green? The only other person who walked out was a single, blonde haired girl. Where were the other students? The blonde stopped in the middle of the path while the teachers kept on going.

When they got up, I heard Karkaroff ask "Is this your only student?"

The gray haired man chuckled. "No, you all made your entrances, we're just making ours." He turned to his student, "Yang." The girl smiled. Yellow bracelets around her wrists started unfolding around her arms. She aimed her fist at the ground. Was she going to punch the floor? Right before her fist was about to connect to the ground, smoke surrounded the spot where she was about to punch. Out from the top came a girl cloaked in red and seemed to radiate rose petals that dissolved. She spun in midair, somehow defying gravity, and a whirlwind of petals cleared the smoke.

Now, inside the hurricane of petals, were eleven students, twelve if you count the girl who made the petals. There were some very eye catching people. There was a girl with rabbit ears, a guy who had lines all over his body that made it look like it was about to crack, and a guy as big as Madam Maxime! He wasn't even getting started on their weapons! A school teaches them how to use those! Sweet!

"I think I want to transfer." Harry said.

"I don't blame you," ron responded, "If they can teach you how to wield a giant sword, count me in!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "boys." The student went over to sit with the other transfers. "Didn't you notice something weird?"

"You mean besides the giant weapons weird facial features?"

"They must be around 17."

"Go on."

"That girl in red was at least two years younger than the rest of them!"

"Perhaps she skipped years?" Harry tried to reason.

Hermione thought about this. "That would mean she is skilled enough to compete with people who had two years of training ahead of her! Now that I think about it, did either of you see her weapon?" they both shook their heads.

 **That was the first chapter. It was a bit hard to write and required a lot of research. But, in the end, I'm happy with the outcome! What will the three teams do to Hogwarts, how will the golden trio react to their coffee addicted teachers, and what will they find out about our best three teams? Find out next time!**


	2. Lords Of Plot

**Well, people probably want to know how the teams reacted to getting the news about wizards. Here you go!**

Ruby's POV

The teams were all walking to their new dorms for the year, being lead by Professor Oobleck. "Hey," Ruby spoke, "Isn't it kinda weird to think our headmaster used to go to school here?"

Coco gave Ruby curious glance. "This is your first time off the islands, isn't it?" The girl nodded shyly.

"Actually, it's my first time off of Vale all together."

"Well, you better get used to it. You're going to be coming out here a lot on missions."

"But still, Ozpin used to live all the way out here." Ruby started drifting off. Coco snapped her fingers in front of Ruby's face. She quickly snapped out of it, startled. "Sorry!"

The leader of team CFVY actually laughed, which surprised Ruby more than anything. "Just remember, this place will be nothing like Vale."

Oobleck suddenly stopped in front of a portrait of a knight on top of a armoured horse. The painting was incredibly realistic, Ruby then realized the man in the painting was real! The knight in the painting was waving at everyone. Both teams RWBY and JNPR did a double take at moving picture. Team CFVY and Oobleck however, remained completely straight faced, as if it was nothing special. The red warrior could see what Coco meant by 'nothing like Vale'.

"Hello, young Knights!" Once again, RWBY and JNPR were shocked. "I shall be your humble guard while you sleep."

Pyrrha looked at the Professor, quite confused. "Guarding us?"

"Yes. Cadogan, Vytal."

The knight Cadogan bowed. "As you wish!" The painting swung open, nearly hitting poor Jaune on the head. Inside was a rather large room with three doorways in the back and both sides.

"You will each be sharing a room with your team, just like at Beacon. The code word to get in is Vytal. Your luggage is already here." Oobleck pointed to a large pile of colored bags in the corner. "The rooms you pick are your choice, just don't fight. The walls here aren't re-enforced, like at Beacon." Ruby couldn't help but notice how he compares this school to Beacon. He must really love that school. "Any questions?" Blake raised her hand. "Yes, miss Belladonna?"

"What about classes?"

"Ah, yes. You will be training with me, that's why I'm here. You will get your schedule tomorrow with the other students." This was confusing to Ruby. If they just have class with him what's with the schedule? She shrugged it off, Ruby could see the others doing the same thing. "I will see you in the morning." The green haired man left ran down the hall, out of sight.

"Dibs on the left room!" Yang called, with her team following her. When they got inside they saw two bunkbeds. They instantly brightened up, even Weiss smiled.

Ruby ran to the top left bunk. "Mine!" There were advantages to being the fastest. The moment her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep, drained from the jet-lag. She began thinking of when she found out about the mission.

 _Ruby was drawing one of her horrendous doodles in Professor Port's class. Strange how horrible her drawings are considering her blueprints are usually flawless. The announcements came on, "Would teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY come to the headmaster's office, thank you." Her team got out of their seats and walked to the door, which was awkward with everyone watching them._

 _Ruby got nervous, "We're in trouble aren't we. Ohhh, we are so going to get expelled!"_

 _Her sister laughed. "If they were going to expel us, they wouldn't have the other teams come."_

 _Ruby relaxed, "Oh, yeah. But then what are we going there for?"_

" _Why else," Blake interrupted. "For a mission." The rest of the way was Ruby talking about how awesome the mission will be and visibly giving Weiss a migraine. After a painkiller, which Weiss carried around ever since she met Ruby, they were at the door of the office._

 _Inside, they saw the other teams already here. "Ah, and here they are." The headmaster announced when he saw the team enter. "We were just about to discuss the details of the mission. Ozpin explained how his old friend Dumbledore also ran a school for… wizards?_

" _Wizards, headmaster?" Blake asked._

" _Yes, indeed. I use to go to the school he runs."_

" _Wait," Weiss yelled, "are you telling us you're a wizard?" He nodded. "Prove it." That was a bit out of character for Weiss, talking to the headmaster like that, but Ruby guessed that it was probably the claim that wizards exist that drove her over the edge._

" _If you want." Ozpin threw his coffee mug across the room, with coffee coming out of it. He pointed his cane at the mug and it suspended in midair, as did the coffee! The mug flew into his hand and his drink flew back into the cup. He took a long sip while everyone stared, except for team CFVY. "Dumbledore wants us to go to his school for a while to compete in a tournament. In exchange, we provide protection."_

" _Protection from what?" Pyrrha asked._

" _There have been reports of a terrorist group known as Death Eaters."_

 _Even team CFVY cringed at hearing that name. "Sounds morbid." Velvet commented._

" _Why do they do this?" Blake asked. It made sense that this was an important detail for her._

" _Let's see. You all know the White Fang, I'm sure?" Everyone nodded. "They're nothing like that. They are a bunch of high end, rich men and women who push around they're power." Well that was an unexpected answer._

" _Do they have a leader?" Fox asked. This was the first time Ruby got a good look at Fox. She saw him before, but that was in a war zone. She saw his blank white eyes, was he blind?_

" _Yes, they do." Ruby snapped her head toward Ozpin. "But, sources say he's either dead or too weak to make a move." Well, that's one less problem. "Also, since we're going to be there a majority of the year, we need someone to continue your education."_

 _The elevator door opened. Out stepped their green haired professor. "Hello there, who's ready for some fun?" All of team RWBY sweat dropped._

" _Why do we always get stuck with him?" Yang whispered to her sister._

 _Ruby slumped her shoulders. "I don't know."_

 _Their headmaster started to speak again. "Go and pack your things, any other questions will be answered on the long ride."_

Ozpin's POV

"I am very happy you invited us here, brings back some good memories." The headmasters of all the schools were gathering in Dumbledore's office. Ozpin was the first to arrive.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I bet, you were always up to something back then. Like when you replaced the herbology professor plant with ivy. They never did catch you." Ozpin smiled at the memory.

"I hope you don't mind if I try to scout for a few talented kids."

"You mean, maybe have them transfer, like you did. Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea. I feel Harry would be extremely safe in there." Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"I could make arrangements if you would like."

Dumbledore shook his head. "He would never allow it. This place is like home to him."

"Well, still, I hope you don't mind me scouting for talent."

Dumbledore leaned over to look behind his friend, to the entrance. "Igor, you are welcome in."

The Durmstrang headmaster came out from behind the doorway. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not." Ozpin replied, monotone. "Please, join us."

"I am here as well." A giant woman stepped into the room.

"Madam Maxime, you presents is most welcome." Dumbledore exclaimed, jolly as ever.

"I would also like to say that I don't think 'Liquorice Wands' is a very secure password."

"That's what makes it so good. That and the fact that they are quite tasty. Now to business, I assume you all know what kind of school my good friend Ozpin really runs." They all nodded.

"A school to train children to fight for their country!" Igor yelled, trying hard to get his point across.

Ozpin nodded. "I am here because Dumbledore is a good friend of mine. The ministry is also thankful for the help." They all heard footsteps coming into the room. "Speaking of the ministry, here's Bartimus Crouch." The nervous old man walked into the room.

"Hello." He seemed very cautious, like he was expecting trouble.

Maxime took notice of this. "Are you okay ? You look nervous."

"Of course I am." He responded. "I'm in charge of making sure this goes smoothly, of course I'm nervous. Which is why I'm extremely thankful for Beacon Academy's assistance." Barty nodded toward Ozpin.

Beacon's headmaster shrugged, "It's my job. And, like I said, Dumbledore's an old friend."

"About that," Igor intruded, "these are kids. Can we trust a bunch of brats to protect this school?" Ozpin's hand tightened around his coffee cup.

"With all do respect," The hunter said, quite agitated, "Beacon only trains the best and I only chose the best of them to come on this mission. One of them, most likely, could take down every seventh year in every one of your schools."

"Can you prove this claim?" Madam Maxime asked, "I would like to see their skills, at least."

Ozpin smirked, "why most certainly." He pulled out his scroll and started looking through videos.

"How can that work here?" Igor asked, shocked. "I thought electronics couldn't work here."

"They can't." Ozpin replied. "But we have certain enhancements that allow us to do so." He pulled out a burn dust crystal out of his pocket. "This is dust, it can do many things, including interfere with that certain enchantment. Now, here's the video."

He put the scroll on the desk for everyone to see. "This is our youngest student. She got in two years early and is one of our best fighters." The video displayed the young student fighting grimm, in the snow, with her scythe. He was, thankfully able to get that footage because the government was monitoring grimm activity in that area.

Even Dumbledore was impressed with the sheer number Ruby Rose was able to cut down. Dumbledore has visited vale before and he knows just how dangerous grimm are. "Her team also is fairly experienced in dealing with terrorists. They've shut down a fair number of their facilities and operations."

When the video finished, everyone let out a long breath. "Professor Ozpin." Maxime told him, "I take back what I said." Ozpin smiled.

Dumbledore let out a loud cough. "So, can we now discuss the tri-wizard tournament?"

 **There you go! Lots of backstory and plot. I promise more fun with the golden trio next chapter. Until we meet again!**


	3. Lords Of Plot 2: The Plot Thickens

**Hey! You guys seem to really like this fanfic and that means so much to me! I'd like to thank all of you for that. Now let's see how team RWBY handles their first day at Hogwarts.**

Hermione's POV

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, reading a very interesting book she found in the library. Footsteps came heavily down the boys stairwell. The young Gryffindor looked over to see Harry and Ron trudging down the steps. "Finally, you two certainly enjoyed your sleep."

Ron grunted in annoyance, "It's the bloody first day of school Hermione!"

"Ron is right." Harry agreed, "It's too soon for this."

The trio made their way to the cafeteria, Hermione and Ron arguing the whole way. "I'm telling you Ron, you need to start the year on a good note."

"I'd say sleeping in is a jolly time." When they entered the gigantic room, they noticed a four of the Beacon students, with no tables of their own, sitting at the Gryffindor table. They figured why not get to know them, it might be interesting.

Two of the Beacon students was the blonde, who walked in with their headmaster, and the girl in the read cape, who seemed to be eating all the doughnuts and muffins, she also seemed considerably younger than her friends. Hermione noticed Ron drooling over the blonde and whacked him in the back of the head. The other two seemed to be less sociable than the others. The one in black with a bow was reading a book and not saying a word. The white one seemed angry and kept yelling at the girl in the cape.

They sat down straight across from them. "Hello, welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Hermione Granger."

The white haired girl stared at her, as if examining them. "Weiss Schnee." She held out her hand and Hermione took it.

"Ruby Rose." The red caped girl greeted shyly.

"Yang and the bookworm next to me is Blake." The raven haired gave a wave in acknowledgement, not even taking her eyes off the book. Ruby returned to eating and completely emptied the bowl of chocolate donuts in seconds. The trio's jaws dropped.

"You eat more than Ron!" Harry shouted. The red caped girl belched loudly. Weiss rolled her eyes and face palmed while Yang laughed loudly and Blake snickered.

"Excuse me." She pardoned as she moved on to the chocolate muffins. How can she still eat?

Ruby's POV

This food is delicious! Ruby was definitely warming up to the idea of magic. "May I ask," Harry asked her, "why do you look so much younger than everyone else?"

"Because she is." Yang jumped in, "She skipped two years." Everyone around them looked astonished. Ruby could feel herself blushing.

"Two whole years!" Ron shouted. The red reaper really wished hadn't.

"Really, it was nothing." Ruby tried to stop this from going any further. Unsurprisingly, it didn't work.

"How?" Hermione asked. Ruby explained how there were thugs and how the headmaster let her in. "I just have one more question." Ruby started listening. "What is your weapon?"

The red clad girl instantly lit up. She really loved showing off her sweetheart. "Let me show you." The young huntress grabbed her weapon off her back and showed it to the three.

"What is it?" Ron asked looking at the folded scythe. Ruby pressed a button and it expanded into Crescent Rose. The whole table leaned back with wide eyes. "Bloody hell! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a high impact, customizable, sniper rifle." The three gave her a confused look. "It's also a gun." Ruby was getting a weird sense of deja vu.

There was a loud * **Bing** * in all of team RWBY's pockets. There was a message ' _Meet by the stairs and NO FOOD FIGHTS'_ from professor Oobleck. "How can that work in here? Tech isn't supposed to work in Hogwarts!" Hermione shouted.

"I think Ozpin mentioned that on the way here." Weiss explained. "Apparently dust enhancements can interfere with your spells." Ruby could tell they were still confused, but they had to get to Oobleck.

When they arrived, all the other teams were already gathered. "Ah good, you're all here." Their teacher stated. "Now, to business. Here are all of your schedules." He handed each of them slips of paper.

"We only have two periods for training." Pyrrha said.

"Same here." Coco announced.

"Allow me to explain." The Beacon professor began. "You will each get three total hours of individual training each day. The other periods you will either be patrolling the school or in the training room."

"Training room?" Ren asked.

"Yes, follow me to see it." As they began walking up and down the moving stairs, Ruby began chatting with Fox.

"Sooo, your eyes." Ruby began, trying not to be rude.

Fox sighed, "yes, I am blind."

"Ohh, then how-."

"My semblance." He explained like he's done it a thousand times. "It allows me to see from the vibrations in the earth. Every time you step, I can see another picture of you."

"Wow! That is awesome! Can I spar you sometime?" The older student seemed a bit taken back by this request.

"What, no you poor thing? Not many people want to fight a blind guy."

"You were good enough to get into beacon, why wouldn't I want to?" Fox smiled at that and put arm around Ruby's shoulder.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Here we are." Oobleck stopped at an iron door, with a sign with words painted in green " _ **Beacon students only"**_. He opened the door and they saw a room fairly similar to one of the training rooms in Beacon, only smaller.

There were weights in the far right corner, a boxing ring in the left of the room, right next to a small arena platform for weapons sparring, and last of all, a shooting range in the very back. "Not bad." Coco commented.

Dumbledore's POV

The headmaster was in the teachers lounge, getting some coffee and chatting with Sprout, when his good friend Ozpin walked in. "Ah, hello." The herbology professor greeted.

"Good day to you as well and to you Albus." Ozpin took a sip of what everyone assumed was decaf coffee.

"So you two were school friends?" Sprout asked, "you two hardly look the same age."

Dumbledore chuckled along with Ozpin, "Well," answered Dumbledore, "that would most likely be because when I first came to Hogwarts, Ozpin was a fourth year." The Hufflepuff head spit her coffee everywhere.

"Oh, excuse me." She flicked her wand and the mess instantly dried up. "I think I must go and prepare for class." The surprised teacher hurried out of the room.

Hogwarts headmaster sighed, "if only she knew why you look so young."

"It's a better alternative than taking lives." Ozpin answered, "my life expansion serum is disgusting unless it's drenched in coffee." He took another sip from his mug.

"If Voldemort ever found out, he would never stop hunting you."

"Then it's a good thing only we know of it. Why did you never take up my offer to learn the recipe?"

"I will die when I need to die, besides, I'd rather not have any more of those recipes than there already is." After that, they drank their coffee in silence.

 **And more plot! I promise there will be some more action in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time!**


	4. Fitting In

**Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy! Here's the next one and I hope you like!**

Ron's POV

"I'm telling you, that man is bloody insane!" the Weasley told his friends. "Performing the curses in the middle of the school. It's amazing that he himself isn't in Azkaban!" That lesson scarred Ron for life. He thought the first day back would be easy going. He hates school.

Harry bumped into one of the Beacon students. She had orange hair, like Ron and wore a bright pink and white outfit. Not to mention the crazed look in her eye, like the next person she sees is going to go through a whole lot of crazy!

"Sorry!" She yelled. She scrunched her face and got very close to Harry's face. Before Ron could even shout ' _hey'_ , she jumped up and yelled, "NEW FRIENDS! You guys were talking to team RWBY right?"

Hermione, also quite startled, exclaimed, "yes, yes!" She began to bounce around the room at superhuman speeds. The strange girls started spouting nonsense about sloths and pancakes. Before too long, another guy from Beacon, with a green outfit, came running.

"Nora," he spoke, "Please stop." He reached out and grabbed her shoulder in the middle of her running. How did his hand not get ripped off? "Sorry, she had pancakes for breakfast." He spoke as if no other explanation was needed. The green student walked off with that Nora girl in tow.

Ron looked at his friends to see them equally confused. "Looks like Mad Eye isn't the only one who's gone mental." Harry joked. The redhead prayed silently for a short year.

Fred's POV

The twins looked at each other. "You ready Fred?"

"Ready George." They were currently positioned outside of the big metal door that said **Beacon Students Only.** In both their pockets are strength potions. On one of their midnight strolls they found this door. The Weasleys tried to open it, only to fail against the heavy metal. Which was a blow to their pride when they saw the blonde bombshell open it with one hand.

"I suppose it wouldn't be too bad if we strolled in for a look."

"If they really wanted to keep us out they would have painted it in red." The two chugged the vials down. Fred felt incredibly light on his feet immediately. "Shall we?" The twins pushed open the door easily. They were not however, prepared for what they saw inside.

Everyone was too caught up in their training to notice them. The room was quite spacious. In one corner were weights, occupied by the hug kid and the blonde. The giant was lifting at least 500 pounds easy. The other girl was pumping about 300, which was surprising for her size.

The red girl and the scarred guy were sparing intensely. How neither of them were dead, Fred will never know. The girl in white, miss sunglasses, and the quiet girl were all firing something at man shaped targets. 'Snow White' was firing what looked like elemental spells from her sword. The black haired one was using something in her right hand, but every time it made this huge **BANG** noise, a new hole appeared in the target. The last girl had… he didn't know what it was, BUT IT WAS BIG! She pulled the trigger and sawed three targets in half.

As for the the blonde and bunnie girl, the were having a chat while watching red's fight.

"What are you doing here?" Uh oh, the white girl turned around and saw them.

"I would like to know the same." The brothers froze. Fred and George slowly turned their heads to see the headmaster of Beacon. The man casually took a sip of coffee. "I'll have to give you two a detention. Miss Adel, would you mind having them join in on your nightly workouts?"

The girl gave a slight smirk, "no problem."

Harry's POV

"What's with Fred and George?" Hermione asked the boys. Harry and Ron knew what she meant. The twins were walking like they were partially petrified. They were currently discussing this over breakfast.

"Apparently they went into the Beacon students training room." Ron answered.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. They won't tell us anything. Whatever detention they gave them, I don't want to know. How come I've never heard about Beacon before? An auror school would attract some attention, wouldn't it?" The three contemplated this for some time. That is, until a certain green haired professor walked up to them.

"Ahh, hello." He greeted. Then the man began an incredibly fast past chat "I saw you two chatting with team RWBY and I just thought you should know, those girls tend to wind up in trouble. Thankfully they are usually skilled enough to get themselves out."

Harry only barely understood him. Hermione, however, managed to process this faster than the boys. "What kind of trouble?"

Oobleck leaned in closer to Hermione. Close enough for her to have back up. "Not unlike the trouble you three get into, from what I hear from other professors."

"Oobleck." The Beacon headmaster called to his friend. "Let them have some space."

"Ahh, right." The hyperactive teacher zipped off to join the headmaster, sipping coffee together.

"Are all their staff coffee addicts?" Ron asked. Hermione was still blushing from that encounter.

She turned to the two others. "I'm more curious about what he said about team those girls. What did he mean, 'trouble like we get into'?"

Ron snorted. "Dealing with terrorists and constantly breaking school rules and barely not getting expelled? I doubt it." Ron began stuffing his face with food. Harry had a feeling that his friend maybe right, but probably not. What are the chances of them both having trouble with terrorists?

That's when Ruby and Yang sat down across from them. "Morning." Harry greeted. "Where are the other two?" The two looked at each other and smiled.

Yang started gossiping. "Talking with their boyfriends back at Beacon."

"You mean writing letters?" Hermione asked.

Ruby pulled out her scroll. "We can use these to chat with each other instantly. Reception must be terrible though."

"Wait!" Ron yelled. "Can we go back to the part about them having boyfriends?"

Yang smiled evilly. "What? you got a crush on them?"

Ron blush furiously. Yang nearly fell out of her chair laughing. "N-n-no, I just… they're just so…"

"Anti-social?"

"Cold?" The trio were taken back by the indiscretion but eventually nodded. The conversation took off from there.

Ozpin's POV

Ozpin was once again, chatting with Dumbledore in his office. Ozpin was feeling like this was becoming routine. "So." His old friend began. "How is Glynda doing these days."

The Huntsman smiled at the question. "That witch is getting more and more stubborn. She is however, an excellent huntress. Even before she unlocked her semblance the girl was a natural. I was beginning to wonder if her aura did more than just enhance her magical prowess."

"So you think she will become even more powerful than you?"

"Given time, perhaps. Now, shall we talk about other matters?"

 **I hope you like this filler chapter. Again, I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm trying to catch up.**


	5. Ouch!

**Hey! There is so much support for this story and I am so thankful. I want to know who you think I'll choose to participate in the tournament. Review who you think I will choose.**

Harry's POV

They were all having breakfast in the great hall. "Are all the staff members at your school coffee addicts?" Ron asked Yang. It was very clear Ron was trying to keep his eyes aimed at her head.

"Just those two, but the others are definitely… interesting." Harry didn't want to know what _interesting_ meant to these girls. He was still thinking about the goblet. Harry was honestly glad that he couldn't put his name in. His friends would probably pressure him and he wants at least one school year without someone or something trying to kill him. Even so, he has a very bad feeling about this.

A few hours later he had a free period. Some of the guys from Beacon were having classes outside, so Harry decided to see what they were doing out a window. They were fighting. Hardcore fighting, with weapons. The teacher was only observing and sipping his coffee. It looked like they were seriously going to kill each other! The class fighting was team JNPR and RWBY. They seemed incredibly close, it kinda hard to believe they were the same people.

Ruby and Ren were having an very fast paced battle and were hard to keep up with. Blake and Nora (who gave that girl a hammer?) were sparring intensely. Yang and Pyrrha were destroying each other (and the ground around them), but it seemed Yang was falling back a bit. Then there was Weiss and Jaune, it seemed like less of a fight and Weiss trying to teach Jaune how to actually hit her. The last battle was actually kinda of sad, but even Jaune had skills, but that was coming from a kid who uses a stick as a weapon so he really can't say anything.

"Enjoying the fight?" Harry spun around to see the headmaster of Beacon.

"O-o-ohh. I don't mean to intrude, I-I have a free period and-"

He raised hand as a gesture of silence. "Don't worry, it is a very interesting fight." Harry couldn't help but agree. Ozpin gave him a look of interest. "How about you give it a try?"

Harry gave him a look of surprise. "B-b-b-but-"

"Follow me." The headmaster interrupted him. Harry gulped. He started to picture the horrible ways he was going to get sliced, diced, shot, and blown up. It wasn't pleasant. They arrived at the battle grounds where the students of Beacon were training. Everyone stopped their fights to face them. "Ruby." The youngest girl trotted up to him. Ozpin whispered something in her ear. She nodded and turned Harry.

Ruby raised her scythe. "Let's go." She into battle stance.

"You will be facing off against Ruby. Don't hold back." No time to complain, Harry barely pulled out his wand in time when Ozpin yelled "BEGIN!"

Harry casted a shield spell when the red reaper fired her rifle at him. The bullets left sparks flying around him. When that attack failed she lunged at him with her large weapon. He barely managed to jump back when she gashed a hole where he was standing. He casted a few stun charms, which she blocked with her scythe. She then tried to chop his head off. He ducked and grabbed onto her weapon. He was clearly no match for her years of immersive training and she easily shook him off. He casted his disarming charm. As he expected, she blocked it with her scythe. It flew out of her hands and… towards Harry. He jumped out of the ways, only barely avoiding being impaled by the farming tool. She took the opportunity to fly kick him a few yards. He felt pain through his ribs. Ruby probably cracked them.

"That's enough!" Ozpin stepped in to help Harry. Ruby was looking extremely guilty. It doesn't look like she meant to hurt him that badly. He wasn't really the type to hold grudges against accidents. But that didn't stop it from hurting, a lot. Ozpin kneeled down beside him, pointed his cane at his ribs and muttered a spell. Harry instantly felt better. He was still a little sore from getting kicked around, but other then that he was good as new.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" Ron and Hermione ran up to him. Around him were teachers and students alike. Classes must have ended.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. Her face was pale with worry, Ron didn't look much better.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, only bruised." His friends didn't seem to believe him.

"You went flying. That had to leave more than a bruise."

Ozpin was over talking to Ruby. She wore her emotions on her sleeve, and she was showing a lot of guilt. "What did I say about going easy on him?"

"I-I'm sorry, I got caught up in the rush a-and I wasn't thinking and-."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, but you should probably apologise."

Ron grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. "Common, let's get madam Pomfrey to check you out."

Ruby walked over, looking down. "U-um, s-s-sorry."

Ron was giving her a glare, but did his best to hide it, Hermione was a bit nicer. Harry told her "It's okay. Your headmaster seemed to heal most of the damage." Ruby gave a weak smile. "I'll see you at dinner." They headed to the medical room. One thing sunk its way into Harry's mind. The youngest girl, barely older than Harry, managed to severely injure him, and she was going easy. He has a new fear, and respect, for that school.

Fox's POV

He was in the dorm resting up from training when Ruby walked in. "Hey." He greeted.

"Fox, I want to talk to you." She was clearly embarrassed.

"Is this about that fight with Harry, because-"

She shook her head. "No, it's about… something else."

"Well, let's hear it."

She took a breath. "I want you to train me!" She bursted it out. Fox was shocked. He had suspected something, but not that. "During the mission on Glenn Mountain I lost Crescent Rose. A White Fang guy managed to beat me so easily. I don't want to feel that hopeless again! So please!"

Now Fox was just confused. "Why not Yang? She's pretty good and sure to teach you."

Ruby shook her head. "I don't want to rely on her. I trust her, but this is something I want to do without her." She looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"I was going to do it from the beginning, no need to guilt me."

She latched onto him with a giant hug. "Thanks."

"Heh-heh, no problem, but you're cutting off my oxygen."

She let go, blushing brightly. "Also, can we keep this a secret from Yang? She would take it personally and I want to surprise her."

He sighed. "I'm so going to regret this."

 **I hope you enjoyed! There is some stuff sure to affect the future. This is going to be fun to write. Please review who you think will be chosen for the tournament!**


	6. Harry's Mad Skillz

**Hey! This is getting so much support and I can't thank you guys enough for that. I will keep writing these to the best of my abilities and will continue to post more and more chapters. With that being said, let's get this party started!**

Harry's POV

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were studying in the library. Well at least Harry and Hermione were. Ron was catching up on his sleep. Hermione closed her current book and went to the shelves to look for a new one. As she passed the restricted section her eyes widened. Harry went to go and see what she was looking at.

He couldn't make out what she was looking at in the mess of novels. "Which one are you googling at?" She pointed to a book that looked surprisingly new. He could only make out a few letters.

 **TH HIS O Y OF RE N NT**. "I have no idea what that book says."

Hermione looked at him like she did at Ron when he said something stupid. "It obviously says THE HISTORY OF REMNANT. That's where the Beacon students are from, remember?" Oh yeah, he faintly remembered something like that.

"So?" By the look on her face he could tell that he shouldn't have asked.

"This is our chance to find out more about where they're from. Haven't you ever thought that it was weird that we've never heard of them before?"

"Well, yeah, but…" She looked at him expectantly. Harry sighed, seeing his battle was lost. "I'll go get the cloak."

Dumbledore's POV

Ozpin walked through the door to Albus' office. "Glad to see you came immediately."

"You said it was an important matter."

"Indeed, I can't put it off any longer. Why did you not simply destroy the stone like Nicholas asked you to?" Albus' voice had a mix of annoyance and sadness in it. Flamel had two stones. Only one was ever on the documents. When Nicholas decided it was his time to die he handed one to Albus and one to Ozpin.

"I did destroy it."

"You know that's not what I'm asking." They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"The stone was extremely powerful. It's not easily disposed of, as I'm sure you're aware." That much was true. Albus had to go too very dangerous lengths to destroy it.

"But even so! Reverse engineering? Making another version?" Ozpin's old friend knew all about how he had made that life expansion potion. He had told him all about it. Apparently there were substitute materials on Remnant that could make a slightly less powerful potion form. But, however, Ozpin had also told him it tastes like griffin dung. That's why he always drinks it in coffee, to make the taste bearable.

"I did offer you some."

"My time will come when the time is right."

"I will never understand why you would pass on lengthened life."

Despite himself, Dumbledore chuckled. "No matter what you will always be the same Slytherin."

Ozpin returned the smile. "And you the same Hufflepuff."

But unbeknownst to either of them, a figure was behind the doors wanting to speak with Albus. "We'll I'll be damned." The headmaster of Durmstrang mumbled to himself.

Barty Crouch was meeting up with the two headmasters about the Harry incident in the field. He was quite fumbled with the whole ordeal. The ministry official glared at Ozpin. "I assume you have a reasonable explanation for this!?" The Beacon headmaster nodded.

"As you know, young Harry has been target every year. He has only survived so long because of the people watching over him and an incredible amount of luck. While I won't deny he has some skill, I'm afraid his luck may one day run out."

"And what does this have to do with kicking him across the field?"

"I want to teach Harry to fight." The room was silent. Before anyone could interject he continued. "You've seen how well my students can handle themselves. While we are here are here I would like to give him some skills to help him through the rest of his years. Plus I imagine it would help him become the auror he says he wants to be."

Barty turned to Dumbledore. The Hogwarts headmaster took to explaining. "I've given my permission. I've made room in Harry's schedule for this."

Crouch turned back to Ozpin. "What would he use for a weapon? I doubt he could learn to use your crazy machines in this time."

Ozpin looked at Dumbledore with a smirk. "As I understand it, Harry once used the sword of Gryffindor, am I correct?"

"You're kidding!?" The angry official yelled. "You want to use a relic as his weapon?"

"Of course not! We can use a replica of it."

Barty looked between the headmasters bewildered. "FINE! But I don't want another incident! The Ministry will not be pleased!" He stormed out.

Dumbledore turned to Ozpin. "I told you he would not be pleased. I am not either. Did you really have to do that? Pomfrey had a fit with you."

"I needed to see his skill for myself."

"And?"

"Good reaction speed. More physically active than most other wizards. But he has a long way to go before he achieves anything." There was a knock at the door and someone poked their head in.

"You wanted to see me headmaster?" Harry asked.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! I will most definitely get to the champions choosing next time. I'm sorry this took so long, but I do have other fanfics I need to attend to *cough*lazy*cough*. But in all seriousness, I hope you guys enjoyed. OH! I almost forgot to give you guys a hint to Beacon's champion. The hint is, you haven't guessed her yet. No one has thought it was her in the reviews except for one guy. I hope you guys like!**


	7. 5 Champions!

**Thanks for all the support. This was just suppose to be a small story for my spare time, I never thought it would be this popular. Thank you all so much. I posted a poll asking which story is your favorite. Please review and enjoy! OH! And as for the guessing who was going to be the champion, only one of you guessed correct. Congrats to randymad! I also have posted a poll to let you guys decide what sort of dragon you want in the first challenge. Now to the story.**

Harry's POV

They were in the dorms reading the book that they had stole from the restricted section. The book was very informing, and recent, the book was only published the summer before school. But something was missing. They have monsters, these crystals with powers, incredible weapons and technology, but it never mentions magic once except for in this old folktale. They call themselves huntsmen and huntresses and go on missions for their kingdoms even when they're still in school. This left them with so many questions, but some were explained when they got to the part about their schools headmasters. Ozpin was transferred to Beacon when he turned 17. All they ever say about his former school was that it was "unconventional". If he was educated at Hogwarts it would explain why he was buddy buddy with Dumbledore.

"Harry, look at this." Hermione beconned. It was a section on Remnant's political side. The islands were apparently very isolated from the rest of the world and they kept it that way save for a few special occasions like Ozpin. That explains why they had never heard of them before, they never do anything outside worth mentioning.

"I don't get it." Ron said. "If they aren't really wizards then why are they here?" Ron was right, but before they could ponder this someone opened the door. They quickly hid the restricted book out of sight.

Professor McGonagall walked in. "Dumbledore wishes to see you, Potter. Follow me." He looked back at his friends hesitantly. They urged him to go. He followed the Professor out. "What's his for?" He asked.

"I don't know, just that the Beacon headmaster had something to do with it." The headmaster of Beacon? What on earth did he want from Harry? Did he somehow find out about the book? Worry built up in him as they made their way towards the office. When they got to the statue, McGonagall spoke the password (another sort of candy) and let Harry inside.

He poked his head through the door. "You wanted to see me?" Harry asked the two old men.

"Yes, come in." Dumbledore greeted.

"This is about your skills." His skills? As a wizard? "I would like to train you."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "WAIT WHAT?!" They both chuckled at his expense.

"Ozpin will train you while they are here. Since you seem to get into trouble each and every year, it seemed like a good idea to train you in some form of combat." Harry ran this through his head. If he did this he could become very deadly on the battlefield. He remembered Ruby and how she knocked him to the ground with little difficulty. However this raised another question.

"What would I fight with?" His wand wouldn't exactly do much if he whacked someone with it.

"That would be this." Ozpin pulled something out from behind the desk and held it out to Harry.

"The sword of Gryffindor?!" Were they actually giving him THIS to fight with!?

"Don't get your hopes so high." Ozpin snickered. "It's just a replica." Oh… That makes sense, but still… He was going to train with Beacon students. The thought was just weird. "Here's your new schedule. Happy hunting." According to this he had training with team RWBY. At least it was with people he knew. Weiss would probably be his best bet with her weapon. He walked out of the office thinking of what was about to happen. Only then did he remember Fred and George. Note to self, don't break their rules.

Weiss's POV

They were at the great hall, ready to hear who was going to compete. Everyone from Beacon signed up, even Ruby was given permission despite the age restriction. Dumbledore gave a long speech with the other headmasters.

The time was here. The first name appeared from the goblet. "Fleur Delacour!" An enormous applause rang from the hall. Some were clapping especially hard, mostly boys. The second name came out. "Viktor Krum!" Another applause and the sports fans went wild.

Now it was Beacon's turn. The name appeared. Dumbledore opened his mouth. "Weiss Schnee!"

Weiss was shocked. It was a one out of twelve chance. A quick pat on the back from Yang drove her back to her senses as she went to stand with the others.

They were all still waiting on Hogwarts. The last name came out. "Cedric Diggory!" A Hufflepuff. Unexpected as she was aware of their reputation, but happy that they get the spotlight. That's when something unexpected happened. Another name was cast from the goblet. Dumbledore gingerly took it in his hands as if it would crumble away at any moment. "Harry Potter!" His voice range. The hall was silent as they went to discuss this sudden change.

 **Well that was full of amazing plot for you guys. Weiss was a random choice by me. I just think I can get some good action if I choose her specifically. But onto another matter. The dragon. I have posted a poll listing several dragons for you guys to choose from. The dragon with the most votes will face Weiss in the first challenge. Please review and tell me if you have any great ideas. I also am looking for a beta reader for my stories, so if you're interested please PM me! That's it for now! Later!**


End file.
